


Falling Hard

by purplecanonqueen



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Jealousy, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:57:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplecanonqueen/pseuds/purplecanonqueen
Summary: Being the sister of Seventeen’s Hoshi was one hell of a ride for Minah. Especially when you mix all the fun you automatically had with the boys, with a crush and some jealousy.'It was a little crush that grew into something more.‘





	1. Crushes Die Easily, Don’t They?

Minah was absolutely done with her brother. 

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to suppress the urge to punch a hole through her brothers head when she was supposed to put some make up on his face. After taking another, calming breath, she opened her eyes again to stare down at her grinning brother. 

Being related to Seventeen’s ’10:10 O’Clock’ Hoshi was not always fun. Especially not, when his sister had to do some work on his face - not that he or the other members really needed any kind of make up on their face - and he was constantly interrupting her by bringing his left hand to his face and mumbling, »naega hosh.«  

After several seconds of just staring at each other, Minah brushed her dyed, blue hair out of her face and lifted one eyebrow. »Are you done now?«  

»I don't think so, no,« her brother answered and shook his head while looking down at his fingernails, »but since I’m a very nice person, I’m gonna let you do your magic now. Sadly, you have to cake the other’s faces too.«  

The younger girl shook her head and got to work. Somewhere behind her, she heard a snort followed by a asked, »sadly?«  

Hoshi opened his eyes after Minah was done with applying some eyeliner and nodded his head once, his black hair shining in the light of the room. »Yes. I’m not sure how I feel about you guys being in one room with my precious, little baby sister.«

  Minah face palmed and went to the next person. Jun bobbed his head up and down, even though he wasn't listening to music, and pulled a hilarious face when Minah got to work on his soft skin. The young woman tried to blend out the current conversation but it was well known that the Seventeen members were all loud, so it wasn't that easy.

»We know her for a really long time now, do you really think we would pull some pick up lines on her?« Jeonghan was judging Hoshi from the other side of the room and crossed his arms in a very mother like fashion. 

Seungkwan jumped up from the chair he was sitting in to point at the leader of the Performance Unit with his pointy and opened his mouth. »Do you think we are some kind of perverts? Don't you trust us?«

  Yes, he was a bit dramatic but it was Diva Boo. 

»I do trust all of you.« Hoshi pushed himself up to grab himself a drink from the mini fridge, and made quick eye contact with Minah as she walked to the next member. »But I also don’t.«   

Dino closed his eyes, as Hoshi’s sister put some powder on his skin and snorted abnormally loud. »Yes, because that makes sense.« 

Minah stopped her work for a moment to glance around the room. Jeonghan was still sitting in the mother like position, Joshua typed scrolled through Twitter with his phone with Woozi looking over his shoulder, Minghao and Jun whispered something into each others ears; Mingyu, Coups and Seokmin snored quietly on the sofa in the corner of the room, while Vernon and Wonwoo just sat on their places with a blank face. 

»I’m sorry, but just imagine yourself being in Hoshi’s shoes for one second. I think you would all react the same.« She bend down again to finish of Dino’s make up. »I don't think this has anything to do with trust, it’s just some weird possessive brother thing that’s going on.«   

With a sigh, Jeonghan uncrossed his arms and nodded. »I guess you're right, I wouldn't feel comfortable with my sister wandering around here all alone.« He shuddered at the thought and Minah watched amused how the others nodded in understanding, too. 

»Well.« Seungkwan rolled his shoulders and got back to his seat after trying to stare down Hoshi. He grabbed his phone and started looking at pictures. 

Minah passed by Mingyu’s empty seat and quietly walked over to the sofa, to grab his arm and shake him gently. He opened his eyes lazily and stared at her with a sleepy look on his face. The blue haired girl pulled on his arm. »Come on, pretty boy. Time for your make up.«

  The tall, young man followed her after he rubbed his eyes like a little kid - which earned some ›aww‹’s from Dino and Hoshi. He sat down on the black chair and automatically closed his eyes as Minah got to work.   »What’s up, big boy?,« she asked him after she finished her magic and got ready to continue with the other members. 

Mingyu looked at himself in the big mirror, before he met her gaze. »Aren’t you gonna put something on my skin to make it lighter?«  

She almost dropped her stuff as she heard this question coming out from his mouth. Quickly, Minah pushed her equipment into Woozi’s arms, who did not look amused one bit, and crouched down next to Mingyu’s chair. 

»Okay, why the hell would I ever whitewash your skin?« 

  The black haired rapper shrugged with a confused expression on his face, »wouldn’t be the first time someone did it. I just assumed you would do it, since the make up artist from last time insisted on putting light stuff on my face and neck area.«  

Minah’s shoulders dropped a bit as she heard this, she would've cuddled him but her brother probably would've pulled a Jackie Chan, so she just patted his arm. »Listen to me, Mingyu. Your tan skin is really beautiful and nothing to be ashamed of. Those people probably do it, because they are jealous that you look so good. Be more confident in yourself. If there is anything you definitely don't need; its white wash. Actually none of you guys need it.«  

Mingyu’s dark eyes focused on her for some seconds before he grinned, »thank you, Minah.« 

  ***

  After Minah was finally done with putting eyeliner on all of the band members, she excused herself to go and hunt down the bathroom. Since they were in a unfamiliar building, the girl had no idea where to go. It was still not clear why the whole crew needed to come to a building like that to film a Vlive for today. 

She was sure Hoshi had said something about it, but she couldn't remember correctly. After the whole ›naega Hosh‹, she had ignored his voice and it was probably in that moment, where he told her the details. Sometimes, she was an absolute airhead and in her own world. Kinda like Jun. 

»Bathroom,« she read on a big white door and pushed it open without thinking much about it. What could possibly go wrong while making a trip to the bathroom? Right, nothing. Minah whistled a low tune on her way to the mirrors and checked her hair and own make up real quick. It was funny how similar siblings could look; Minah was the female version of Hoshi. Apart from the fact that she was one year younger than him - and shorter. 

Remembering that Coups said something about not waisting to much time, she quickly got into one of the toilet cabins and locked the door. As soon as she was finished, she flushed and was about to open the door to brush her hands, when she heard the door open.

Her eyes went wide when she heard familiar voices. Male voices. She mentally cursed herself and tried to be as quiet as possible. Listening to other people’s conversations was not really one of her favorite activities but it was much better than going out and be embarrassed for some time. She knew Hoshi wouldn't let her live that down. That evil brother.

».. was really nice what she said.« That voice definitely belonged to Mingyu. She heard how they made their way to the mirrors and her heart started pulling a Usain Bolt and racing. 

There was a short break before the other person opened their mouth. »Well, she is right, you know?« A voice deeper than the ocean. That could only be Wonwoo.   Minah cursed her luck for being in this situation. She also started praying for some sort of distraction so that she could escape from that bathroom. And find another one for females to wash her hands.   What evil thing did she do in her past that two handsome guys had to walk into this bathroom? Was it because she was close to punching a hole through Hosi’s head, as she put his make up on? If so, Karma really was a bitch. 

»You think so?,« Mingyu asked his friend and Minah could picture him furrowing his brows. She really thought there was an 8 year old child trapped inside his really adult like body. 

She heard Wonwoo shifting around. »Of course. People should just accept you the way you are, if you have dark skin or not, instead of forcing you to look a certain way. Your skin won’t get any lighter, if they continue putting white powder on it, so they should just stop completely. It’s just stupid. Just imagine people putting darker powder on the others skin to make it darker.«  

MIngyu snorted and Minah quietly sat down on top of the closed toilet lit, she was more and more impressed by Wonwoo. It was sweet how much he cared about cheering his good friend up. »Yes, that would definitely be weird.«  

Minah almost jumped two feet in the air as her phone vibrated in her pocket. She waited some seconds before pulling it out, afraid that Wonwoo and Mingyu might’ve heard it. But apparently, the Bromance was too strong at this moment, luckily. The blue haired girl tapped on the screen.

›Hoshi thinks you fell into the toilet, it’s kinda funny but where r u?‹  

Quickly, the girl typed a reply to the currently silver haired Minghao. You could always trust the China line to save your butt from embarrassing moments. Minah snorted quietly, nevermind. They would throw you under the bus if they could without a second thought. 

›too stupid to read your own language, haha? chill, I’m on my way‹ It seemed like Thughao was back. 

She promised herself to ask for Joshua’s bible as soon as she was out of this smelly bathroom, so she could thank whatever higher up send Minghao a mental message to text her. 

Minah couldn't even imagine what would've happened if Wonwoo and Mingyu noticed her sitting on top of the toilet, just casually listening to their conversation. 

She thanked the gods again before quietly waiting for her best friend in shining armor.


	2. Lame Jokes And Accidental Filming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, hello it’s me! 
> 
> I forgot to say that I’ll be swapping between their stage and real names constantly, otherwise I would be even more confused than I already am.

It took the silver haired Minghao exactly ten minutes to find the toilets, Minah stared down at her phone the whole time while trying to blend out the conversation of the two members standing in front of the bathroom mirror and probably admiring themselves.

Not that she blamed them, every member of Seventeen was handsome, even when they genuinely tried to be ugly.

»Why are you guys staring at yourselves?,« she heard the silver haired ask his friends, before she quietly snorted and shook her head.

One of them turned on the faucet and mumbled something that the blue haired girl couldn't understand. »Because we look cool with eyeliner, that’s why.«

She could imagine Minghao rolling his eyes. »You do realize that it’s not the first time we have eyeliner on our faces?«

»Duh,« Wonwoo answered with his deep voice and Minah could feel the little hair on her arms standing up, this was just one of the effects his voice had on people, »but it’s still amazing to see how different we look from the times when other people did our make up.«

»Are you sick or something?« Outside of the cabin, Mingyu made a move to put his hand on Wonwoo’s face but his friend slapped it away. The tall man looked offended. »Or maybe not, jesus christ call down, will you?«

»I am always calm.«

Minghao placed his hands on his hips and stared at the two of them, noticing that they were kinda bickering like a married couple. »How about we all calm down and go back to the room where we’re supposed to of live in some minutes? Woozi is this close,« he put his thumb and pointy together, »to losing his shit.«

Both Mingyu and Wonwoo looked at his fingers, that were touching and left the bathroom without another word. Minghao shook his head from right to left, before he walked to the only cabin that was closed and knocked against the door. »You in there, smurf?«

»Yes.« Minah opened the door, relieved that she could finally leave after a eternity and pushed her phone into the pocked of her jeans, before she went to the faucet to wash her hands. After she was done with that, she turned to her friend and noticed him lifting one eyebrow. »What?«

»Your face is read,« he answered and hold up a hand, trying to hide his smile but a loud snort blew his cover. »Ah, dammit.«

The young girl looked into the mirror, and he was right. She looked like a angry smurf, the only thing missing was a white hat. Vernon would cover that for her, since he always carried one around with him - for some unknown reason. »I have a sunburn.«

»In winter?« Minghao walked to the door and hold it open for his friend. She quickly walked out into the hall, hoping no one saw her coming out of the male’s bathroom with the silver haired guy at her side. Rumors were a nasty thing. »Or maybe..«

Minah acted quickly and slapped one of her hands over his mouth, stopping him from saying any more than he already did. »You promised not to talk about that ever again.«

»I remember promising that I’d never talk with another person - someone that is not you, dear Hoshi junior - about it.« His long legs started walking fasted, as soon as her face went a shade redder. »So, how’s that crush of yours doing?«

***

Some time later, all of the members, some stuff people and Minah were present in the big room a fancy looking man showed them earlier today. It looked a bit like a big hospital room, since the floor and walls were completely white. The members all huddled together in front of the camera that was currently filming them.

Minah glared at the Chinaline from behind the camera, as they looked her way and started to snicker like fifth graders. Apparently, this little ›crush secret‹ wasn't so secret anymore. Jun was in his own world once again as Minah told Minghao a while ago about her crush and he overheard it.

Currently, Dino was doing an impression of Michael Jackson - yet again - and Vernon glanced down into one of the phones that were placed on the table in front of them. »Vernon, who would you like to switch parts with in some of your songs?« The young man looked up, directly into the camera. »Well, if you haven't noticed yet, I like to steal Seungkwan’s lines.«

Some of the members squeezed together to look at the comments and find one with their name. Joshua was the one, that found a comment next. »Can Joshua talk in english, please?« That was followed by a english line that almost nobody understood.

Even tho he probably didn't understood it either, Woozi was sitting next to him and nodded his head in approval.

»How is Jeonghan doing today?,« Wonwoo read and scrolled down to find some more comments, while the asked member was quiet for a moment.

Minah knew the fans would want an honest answer, but sadly, that wasn't always possible. Some of their higher ups were really uptight and wanted idols to keep a fake personality in front of the camera. All of the Seventeen members refused to put on a fake smile and the issue somehow disappeared.

»I’m doing great, since I’m able to spend the day with my members and friends,« he answered with a beautiful smile. »What about you, how are you?«

Coups clapped like a proud dad and shook his head, wiping fake tears from his cheeks. »That was so friendly, I felt my heart starting to race.« That was followed with some loud ›ohhh!‹’s from Seungkwan.

Minghao put his head between Dino and Jun. His eyes followed the fast income of comments for a moment before he grinned. »Jun-nim, please show us a sexy expression!«

Jun looked into the camera like he was on the Tv show ›The Office‹ and Minah put a hand over her mouth. She could only imagine how many Carat’s screenshottet this moment to transform it into a wonderful Meme after. Some seconds passed, before Jun cooly bit his lip.

The members cheered and clapped for him, as Jun bowed shortly before looking down at the phone and acting like nothing happened.

Minah watched with amusement as her brother jumped up from his seat. »Wait, why did you put a ›nim‹ behind his name? He is not your parent or teacher!« He lifted his eyebrows and started to wiggle them with a funny expression on his face. Minah could only hope that she didn't look like that when she did that. »Oh, I think I know in which way you m-«

»The next question, please!« Joshua smiled innocently at the camera and clapped once, knowing what kind of sentence he just interrupted. »Ah, there was one but Carat’s are sending so many that we can’t catch up.«

The blue haired girl stared at the purple haired member and waited some seconds, thinking that she could talk to him through telepathy. She cheered mentally for herself, as Joshua looked up curiously and he made a fist with his hand as she did the same.

Seokmin made some kind of Meme face too and walked over to Joshua, carelessly pushing his friends out of the way, to stare him down. »What was that?«

»Nothing,« Joshua said and laughed as Seokmin made his horse hands.

»Wooz, aegyo!«

The named male just shook his head. »No. No. No. No.«

Coups leaned down to look over Jun’s shoulder and snorted into the air as he saw one of the things a Carat wrote. »Wonwoo, could you please tell us a joke?«

Mingyu hold up his hands and wiggled them around in the air. »Please don’t.«

»Please do.« Jeonghan looked ready to hear one of his precious members jokes. Even when they were not funny and kind of lame.

Minah opened one of the water bottles standing around behind the camera as Wonwoo cleared his throat. She let the bubbling water into her mouth and made a fish face as Wonwoo looked into the camera with a straight face. »Why was the stadium so cold?« He waited before continuing, »because there were a lot of fans.«

Loud choking sounds could be heard as Minah failed to swallow her water and laugh at the same time. This was the thing about Wonwoo’s jokes, you never knew if you would laugh or not. The members all turned their heads at the same time to look at her and Hoshi jumped out of his seat - yet again - to slap her gently on the back.

»Okay, so the only person who laughed was Hoshi’s sister. And Wonwoo, of course.« Seungkwan looked at his fingernails and lifted one eyebrow. »One person more than the last time.«

Minah took a deep breath after pushing Hoshi back into the direction of the table and put her hands on her thighs. »At least someone is laughing, I remember you telling a joke that was followed by silence.«

»I remember that too!,« Mingyu laughed and Vernon and Hoshi started to tease their Diva. »Minah, you look like you have a sunburn.«

»Thats pretty impossible in winter,« Minghao commented and was pushed for it by Jun for no reason at all. The tall guy lifted one corner of his mouth. »Maybe she is just blushing.«

»Ahh!«

»Oh!«

»True.«

»Maybe she’s embarrassed from laughing at a lame joke,« Seungkwan said and smiled innocently.

Joshua facepalmed in the middle of the Vlive and looked up at for a moment. It looked as if he was trying not to karate chop his friend. »You do know that it’s probably from coughing a lot?«

Dino nodded and looked at his hyung. »Why should she be embarrassed? I laughed at one of his jokes last week, too.«

»Is it a crime to laugh at my jokes?,« Wonwoo asked and got some people saying ›yes‹ and Minah almost yelling ›no‹. »It seems like Hoshi junior is the only one I can trust these days. We’re just gonna form a new band together.«

Hoshi pushed his dark haired friend back to the place he was currently standing in and stopped him from walking off camera. »How about no?«

Woozi shook his head from side to side from his seat and glanced at Coups, who was currently about to touch Jeonghan’s soft looking hair. Minah knew that the Carat’s would create a gif set out of this. »Maybe we should end the Vlive for today.« He looked into the camera and smiled kindly. »I apologize that we have to end our ›show‹ already, but we will be back sooner than you think, Carat’s.« He formed a heart with his hands, while looking like he just died a bit from doing aegyo.

The members all started to talk at the same time and suddenly, the whole set was a big mess as they all walked around. Minah pushed herself up onto her toes to try looking for her brother, but all she saw was Mingyu’s tan neck. She wondered if he would ever stop growing.

Hoshi’s sister was brought back to reality from her imagination where a tall tree was blocking her way with fruits that had Mingyu’s face on it, as someone put their arm around her shoulder.

She looked into Wonwoo’s face after turning her head to the right. »Thanks for acting like you found the joke funny.«

»Acted, what are you talking about, son?« She poked his chest with her pointy and had to remove it right after that again before her hormones started doing crazy things again. »I actually thought it was funny, you know.«

Minah watched as Woozi chased her brother through the studio like room and Seokmin following them, laughing.

Seungkwan walked by and paused for a second, »stop lying, Hoshi number two.«

»I’m not lying!« Dino walked over to them to listen to their conversation with the Chinaline following behind him. »And can you all stop calling me Hoshi junior or Hoshi number two?«

»No,« Jun said and pulled a meme face, again, »you two are very similar sometimes, it’s actually really amusing. Thank god you don't look like him, though.«

Wonwoo nodded along with Minghao. »I agree, one Hoshi is enough.« Minah turned when she heard the said person yelling a loud ›hosh‹, not knowing that the camera was still on and that it filmed their whole conversation live.


	3. Fan meeting, Part I

»Carat’s really did make some gif sets out of the last Vlive,« Jeonghan, who was sitting next to Minah, said as he scrolled through Tumblr on his phone. 

The girl looked over his shoulder at the display and raised her eyebrows. Was he really surprised by that? It wasn't the first time that their huge fandom did amazing things like that. Yes, Minah thought it was amazing because she would never be able to make a gif. She would probably break her computer trying to do so. »What did you type into the search bar?«  

Jeonghan watched as Hoshi’s sister closed the app she had opened to go on the tumblr app. »I just searched for Seventeen, the first thing that pops up is our Vlive from yesterday.«  

Minah did the same and waited for a short moment. Many pictures appeared on the screen and she was amazed by the likes some of them had. There was even a gif set of Wonwoo’s joke. On the bottom of the gif was written, that she literally almost died when she was the only one laughing. 

Her brother walked through the door, a towel in one hand and his hair wet from the shower he just took. The black haired member plopped down next to his sister and peered into her phone, not even trying to hide it. »What are you guys doing?«  

»Tumblring.« She scrolled down again and her brother ripped her phone out of her hands as they saw a gif where she was visible. It was when her brother was being chased by Woozi and Wonwoo thanked her for laughing at his joke. She couldn't believe her eyes. Wasn't the camera turned off when all of that happened? »What the..«  

»Oh my god,« Hoshi said, staring at the phone in disbelief. Minah was not unknown to the public but seeing her in a post like this was something he absolutely disliked. »Why did someone film after the cameras were supposed to be turned off?«

  »That’s what I’d like to know.« Minghao, who was quiet until now, was the next to search for the pics the siblings were currently gaping at. The first thing he did was looking at the caption for hate towards his smurf friend. After that, he glanced at the hashtags and snorted. »You guys have ship names already.«  

Minah closed her eyes for a second, trying to imaginee Wonwoo’s reaction when he saw a gif set of him putting his arm around her shoulders on the web, before she opened them again with a sigh. »Are they at least good ones?«

  »One of them is ›Mino‹,« Coups answered as he entered the room. He, too, was holding his phone is his hands and apparently looking at the hashtag of their band. »Then we have ›Monwoo‹ and ›Wonwah‹.«

  Mentally cursing the person responsible for this, she hoped that the dark haired rapper wouldn't start avoiding her. She remembered the time when and Mingyu joked around on stage like the good friends they are and people started shipping them. He literally tried not to talk with his tanned friend in front of the camera for the next months. It was horrible. 

Minah closed the app and groaned. »I’m scared to open my Twitter and seeing a bunch of hate tweets.«   

»I would be too.« Minghao scratched his arm and shrugged. »But I don't think that Carat’s would go out of their way to ›bully‹ you through the social media when you're literally a cinnamon roll.«  

Dino walked by the door at this moment and Jeonghan saw it. »Dino, whose baby are you?« He chuckled when the youngest member stopped and just looked so absolutely done with everything, before continuing walking towards his destination. »But I agree, it would be very unfair to hate on you just because of some skinship between two friends.«

  »I’m still confused about this because someone was supposed to turn that camera off.« Hoshi stared down at the floor and crossed his arms. »And someone must’ve turned the camera, because it was the one that was filming us before.«  

Silence fell over the room for a few seconds. Then, Mingyu walked in with a troubled expression and somehow, Woozi was on his back and grinning like the cheshire cat. Minah didn't even want to know why the tallest member carried the smallest around. »Get off.«  

Woozi jumped down from Mingyu’s back and he instantly collapsed on the floor in front of Hoshi, leaning his back against his legs.   The pink haired member stood in front of the sofa and looked at Minah with furrowed brows. »Say, Minah, did you open your Twitter yet?«  

The blue haired shook her head. »No, why?«

  »Because,« Mingyu turned his head to look at her. »Theres a ›Protect Minah‹ hashtag trending. We know whats going on because we spend solid 30 minutes scrolling though it. There are so many tweets from Carat’s claiming that the hate on you is unfair - and its true.«

  Curious, Minah tapped into the blue Twitter symbol and waited, while the app loaded. The first thing she noticed, were the 99+ notifications. She could feel her brother leaning closer as she clicked onto it. One of the first tweets that she saw said:   ›why must you whore around with your brothers friends lel? hands off my man you betch.«  

»Woah,« was all that came out of her mouth as she scrolled down and saw more and more tweets. All claiming that she was a whore and stealing their husband. After five minutes, she had enough and clicked onto the hashtag that Mingyu and Woozi mentioned. 

›This whole thing is stupid, Minah didn't even do anything ?? #ProtectMinah‹  

›I’m standing next to my brothers friends all the time, and there’s nothing romantic about it. Even if there was something between them, its not our place to interfere. #ProtectMinah‹  

Minah looked at the tweet for a moment, before she clicked on the little heart unter it. She switched onto her normal timeline to write her own tweet. 

»›I’m happy that so any of you guys defend me in this situation that should've not been filmed in the first place. Truth is, I’m very grateful and so is my brother‹,« Hoshi read loudly as soon as she tweeted it out into the world for everyone to read.   He was honesty impressed with how she took the hate from so many people, even though it must have hurt her to do so. The others all closed their apps and tried to act normal, as he felt Minah putting her head on his shoulder and sighing. 

***  

Some time and dividing into three cars later, Minah and the rest arrived at the destination of the fan meet that would be held this day. She was honestly impressed with how big the room was, were the members would later have little chats with Carat’s. 

She helped the stuff finishing up with some work and setting up the technic. The blue haired girl placed a microphone at every seat with a water bottle, because those boys were thirsty. That sounded wrong.

Finishing with her work, she went to splash some water on her face in the nearest bathroom. While entering it, she almost crashed into Seokmin because she wasn't looking, just speed walking. He grinned, his white teeth almost blending her. »Slow down, Speedy Gonzales.«  

»Ha, ha.« She pushed past him to proceed with her inner mission to get something cold on her face. Minah hoped, the ridiculous blush would finally disappear when she did so. How could a human being blush for almost one hour straight? The situation was so absurd, it was almost funny. There was no real reason for her to blush, really. But just the thought that some people out there actually pictured Wonwoo and herself as a couple flustered her. Not only that, but she was embarrassed, too. Who wouldn't be, when people posted stuff like that on the social media and it was about yourself and your old crush. 

Minah snorted. ›Old crush my butt. I really thought I was over that silly thing.‹ Apparently, she wasn’t and it was making her really nervous; so she decided not to think about it in a crowded place like this. Especially not, when she had to run from one member to the next to collect the gifts they got from the Carat’s to bring them to safety and one of the members was the guy she was currently crushing on, again. 

Minghao made eye contact as she walked into the big room again, where the members were already seated. All of them had gone with dark outfits and Minah didn't complain, it looked good on them - even her brother looked acceptable.   The blue haired girl tried to send him a message through their not existing telepathic link but she knew he didn't understand, when he started to make eating motions with raised eyebrows. Quickly shaking her head, she stood behind her brother and waited for the fan meet to begin.  

It was weird, she noticed, that he had the seat in the middle with six members on each side of him. Who thought that would be a good idea? On his left side sat Jun, Minghao and Dino followed by Joshua, Jeonghan and Coups. To his right were Woozi, Seokmin, Seungkwan, Vernon and Mingyu with Wonwoo. 

Minah looked at the constellation for some seconds, noticing a few excited girls and some boys entering the room, before she leaned down to her brother. »Who told you guys where you had to sit?«

  »I thought you helped the staff?,« her brother asked with raised eyebrows and shrugged. »Nobody told us, we could sit wherever we wanted - thats why I’m sitting here. You really think Coups would've let me sit here, if I hadn't been fast enough?«

Next to her brother, Woozi snorted quietly. »No, of course not.« He sipped on his water before tuning his head a bit. »But why are you asking, Minah?«

  »Because Memegyu and Memesol are sitting next to each other,« she explained, pointing at the two dorks and chuckling as she noticed Wonwoo’s done expression. »Be ready for the meme storm on twitter, guys.«  

Seungkwan pulled a diva pose and dramatically rolled with his eyes. »They need to take some pictures of me!« He smiled at the pretty girl that sat down before Vernon, knowing she would swap to him next. But before that happened, he looked at Minah again. »I mean, why wouldn't they? I look fantastic.«  

She opened her mouth to respond as she noticed a fan putting something plushy like in front of Mingy. He picked it up, while she made her way over to them and smacked Wonwoo with it. The look he got from his friend made him throw his head back with laughter before he responded to something the girl in front of him said. 

Minah picked up a box placed behind Mingyu’s chair with his name on it and gently placed the plushy on it, giving the girl a friendly smile as she looked at her. The glare she got in response told her, that she was one of the fans that hated her now. 

Suppressing a long sigh, she stood back, allowing the hurt to break her happy mask for a little second and hoping no-one saw it. How could the love she was always getting turn into hate for such a little thing? She had no idea how she was supposed to fix that. Blinking a few times, she put a smile on her face again before walking to the other side of the huge table, listening to Joshua and Jeonghan’s bickering, and laughing at their jokes. 

Watching them, she realized that no hate in this world could tear her apart from her good friends and family. They were the support she needed in her life right now, even when there were dark times in front of her. Putting away the cute gift Jeonghan got from a Carat, she was surprised to see the girl smile and not glare at her like the last one. 

With a small smile on her face, she rushed to Minghao as he summoned her, and pushed her negative thoughts aside for this moment.


	4. Baking And A Hot Bed Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, hello beautiful people reading this. I do know that I’m late and that Memesol and Seokmin’s birthday was two days ago. Let me explain, why. I planned to write down the full Vlive broadcast they did and waited for the english subs to arrive. I didn’t realize that they were up on saturday evening (it was evening for me since timezones and all that).   
> I wasn’t home for the most time on sunday and when I actually planned to sat down and write, I wasn’t feeling well. 
> 
> So, please excuse me for being a late little shiteu, lmao. :)

It was a while later, when the thirteen guys decided to play a little around with each other - they basically did that all the time, but Minah already knew that it would be hilarious. 

Jeonghan started, got up and posed first before transforming into a huge dork. He did his giraffe thing and the Carat’s all yelled and laughed. And so did Minah, that never got old. 

Some fan was jumping up and down, waving her arms around and almost hitting other people in the face. »Woozi, can you try carrying Mingyu?«  

The asked member stared to the floor with a blank face before nodding and walking over to the tall Mingyu, who looked a bit scared. Quietly, Minah pulled out her phone and filmed. Woozi wrapped his arms around Mingyu’s waist - who still looked a bit funny - and then he pulled him up. It wasn't much, maybe one centimeter but still. The fans cheered but it quickly stopped as Woozi’s hands slipped from the tall member and both stumbled to the ground. 

The rest of the members laughed as they landed on top of each other, before following and throwing themselves on top of each other. Of course, that didn't go so well because of the huge member number. Thirteen guys just couldn't be piled on top of each other. Dino and Vernon were on of the first that fell out of the pile. 

»Let’s all agree to never do that again,« Wonwoo said after all of them stood on their own feet again, and rubbed his back. »By the way, how was your birthday, Dino?«  

Their maknae showed a bright smile. »It was great, I even got buttered with kisses from my hyungs. I still don't know if that belongs to the ›great‹ things that happened.«  

Minghao gaped and Joshua looked offended - and ready to get his bible and smack Dino on the head with it. »Of course it does!«  

Jeonghan, watching the three, shook his head and leaned over to say something into Coups ear. Minah was sure that by the end of this day there would be even more pics of them all over the social media, with their ship name as caption. 

She also spied, that there was very much Meanie and Verkwan interaction going on. Minah hoped that the attention would fall onto the fandom’s favorite ships and away from her. It was terrible to see so many hateful tweets everyday, when nothing even happened. 

The members were in the middle of performing their part switch version of Pretty U when the blue haired girl was called by the staff members. They lead her out of the room and into a quiet corridor. Minah, after reading many horror novels, was afraid for a moment that they’d do something to her. But as she saw the friendly faces of the people in front of her, she almost laughed at that absurd thought. 

»What’s up?«  

»Do you know what tomorrow is?,« one of them asked and Minah raised her eyebrows. 

Of course she knew. »Yes, it’s Seokmin and Vernon’s birthday. But what does that have to do with me? Do you want to summon the Dark Lord and sacrifice me for a fabulous birthday present or something?« She laughed as the two females in front of her didn't say anything in return. »I’m not serious, only joking!«  

The left one cleared her throat. »Well, okay. What a unique way to joke.«

  »I have a really dark and weird humor, I apologize.«  

»Oh, that’s fine,« the right one said, wiggling her hand in the air as if shooing the apology away. »Anyways, we’re here because we heard from some people that you can bake some really good cakes.«  

Minah raised one eyebrow. »Now I know where this is going.«  

The ladies in front of her both out their hands together and bowed. »Would you please bake a cake for their birthday? We do know that Mingyu has the ability to make delicious meals, too, but we’d rather not have him sneeze into the birthday food.«

  »How kind,« Minah snorted and crossed her arms. The ladies both pulled their plugged eyebrows together, making worried faces. Quickly, the blue haired uncrossed her arms again, realizing how imitating she must’ve looked - even for a small person with smurf-blue hair. »Yes okay, I’ll do it.«

  »Thank you so much!,« the ladies said both at the same time before rushing into the other room again, leaving Minah with a small grin on her face and alone in the hallway. 

***  

The next day began very hectic for Hoshi’s sister. She rolled out of her bed, when the sky was still dark. She managed to shower, put some clothes and make up on without waking Hoshi up, who was rooming with her - and snoring softly, but that was an info she’d keep to herself until she could use it as payback. 

She closed the door behind her with a soft click and took a deep breath, relieved that her hyper, older sibling was still asleep. Minah counted to ten, to make sure Hoshi wasn’t sprinting to the door because of his brother possessiveness and turned around. And almost had a heart attack as her eyes met dark, confused ones. 

»Mother Father!,« was what came out of her mouth and she quickly slapped one hand over it, not wanting anyone else to be awake. »You scared the hell out of me, oh my god.«  

Wonwoo blinked, apparently not really or slowly realizing what was happening. He yawned and rubbed his eyes like a kid, which looked hella cute and hot at the same time in Minah’s eyes. »›Motherfather‹? That’s creative.« He snorted, what sounded really weird because his voice was even deeper than normal and god that was really attractive.

Minah nodded, starting her way towards the kitchen and noticing that Wonwoo tagged along. Or maybe he just wanted to grab something and go to bed again afterwards. God, Minah’s emotions were all over the place and it was definitely not funny. 

The rest of the way, the two were quiet and as they entered, the two staff ladies from the day before were already there and waiting for Minah. It was funny to see how their eyes got wider as they saw Wonwoo entering the huge kitchen behind her and walking towards the fridge. And then they looked at Minah. 

»By the way, why are you up?,« she asked the taller male, trying to sound casual while inspecting a shiny apple on the counter. »Not that it’s a crime to be awake at this time but I just assumed you guys were all pretty much dead since you practiced until sometime this morning?«  

»Did you forget that you were with us, basically forcing us to stop so we wouldn't pass out?« He pushed one hand through his ridiculous messy bed hair and that sight made Minah’s stomach feel like a bunch of butterflies exploded in there. »And I couldn't sleep anymore, Mingyu is mumbling some scary stuff when he’s sleeping.«

  Minah snorted and took a bite of the shiny apple. 

»So, what’s your excuse for being up this early?«   

»I have to do some really important b.. stuff.«   Wonwoo lifted one eyebrow and glanced over to the staff ladies, watching them stumble around the other side of the kitchen. He looked at the ingredients sprawled out on the table and chuckled.   ›Damn, boi.‹

»You’re gonna bake some cake?,« he asked, standing up and stretching. Minah had to concentrate really hard not to look at his stomach as his shirt lifted up and only nodded. »I can help, if you want.«

  Remembering how they once filmed a little reality show and how he was added into a group with other members that couldn't cook, she only stared at him. But this time, not in a creepy way. »I do remember you saying that you couldn't cook.«  

Wonwoo stared right back with a blank look. »But I can bake, and that’s true. I may have never baked here but I can bake, I’m not stupid.«   

Minah looked at the ladies from the staff and they only shrugged. So she did the same, swallowing a sigh. How was she supposed to forget about this stupid crush when the person involving it was almost always in the same room as her? 

  ***

  Some time and two burned cakes later, the rest of the guys were up and all squeezed together in front of a camera, waiting for the live broadcast to start on this very special cake. 

Minah looked down at the huge cake that she was holding, patting herself for pushing Wonwoo out of the way after some time and doing most of the work herself. That delicious looking sweet wouldn't have survived if she hadn't reacted that fast. 

After checking that the cameras weren’t on yet - because the hate she was getting was enough for a lifetime, thanks very much - before rushing to the boys. They all started to whoop and cheer when they saw the decorated cake. The cheering transformed into a staring when Minah put the cake down on the table in front of the birthday boys. 

»That looks so awesome!,« Mingyu said from this place and Minah tried not to laugh when she looked at him, remembering what Wonwoo told her that morning. »Did you bake that?«

  »I did,« she nodded and pointed at the member next to him, not wanting to take all the credit when he really, really tried to be help. »But Wonwoo helped.«  

She never saw Hoshi’s head turn so fast into another direction before. As soon as she mentioned his friends name, his head snapped into his direction and Minah was scared for a second that he would either break his own neck or shoot lasers out of his eyes. 

Hoshi blinked at Wonwoo. »You did? I thought you were as tired as the rest of us.«  

»I was,« Wonwoo said, staring right back before clapping Mingyu on the shoulder. »But this big guy here held me awake.« He obviously didn't realize how wrong that sounded. 

Before her brother could say anything more to embarrass his friends or herself - she could already feel her cheeks growing hot - she pushed him out of the way to squeeze between the birthday boys. »And, again, happy birthday to you guys. Remember that we all love you and that you are beautiful human beings that deserve the world.«  

They both replied at the same time with a happy, »thank you.« 

  Kissing both of their cheeks, she rushed out of the way to grab her phone and a little notebook. The staff gave her a signal and the boys rushed together again, with Vernon slapping his own and Seokmin’s cheeks. Minghao, not finding the right place to stand without towering over another member, hopped onto the table - careful not to ruin the cake in any way. 

Jeonghan grabbed a selfie stick with a phone connected to it and started the Vlive. Right at the start, they were all hyper and talking over each other about how Carat’s should join for the birthday boys party. 

The tall Mingyu put one arm around Wonwoo’s shoulders and grinning like a puppy - or proud boyfriend. He would smile like that anymore when Wonwoo would tell him the stuff he talks about when he’s actually sleeping. Minah snorted. 

They sang a birthday song, and Jeonghan shook the stick around out of excitement while the pink haired Woozi clung to him. After a minute, the camera focused on the blue haired birthday boy while he said some words into the camera, meant for the members and Carat’s watching. 

Minah followed the Vlive closely, tapping the hearts without stopping and looked up for one moment. And then her eyes went to Wonwoo’s arms. He rolled his sleeves up to scratch his arm and didn't pull it down again, leaving his biceps uncovered and to see for everyone. Minah always thought he was skinny but damn, that definitely wasn't what she expected. 

After staring for some seconds, she looked away with burning cheeks and caught the look her best friend was giving her. With raised eyebrows, Minghao nodded once - after checking that nobody else saw what he was doing and Minah wanted to groan. 

It didn't look like this crush would disappear anytime soon and Minghao absolutely knew. Damn best friends and their abilty to read you like an open book.


	5. Matching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didnt had school the last week and was too lazy to continue writing, someone slap me with a brick please. (actually don't, lmao)

Days passed without much happening for the blue haired Minah. She followed the boys around, did her usual job and tried not to embarrass herself in front of her crush, again. It’s not like she didn't do enough already. While she tried to stay out of trouble, Minghao and Jun did the exact opposite. Yes, his friend hopped on the ›Let’s embarrass Minah‹ train. 

They didn't stop trying to get her into situations that would make her cheeks look like she colored them with red paint. As soon as the two got the opportunity, they pushed her into Wonwoo by accident - of course, Minghao and Jun gave her ›the look‹ every time he walked by, coughed out Mini or Wonwah - loudly. They tried to insert the black haired rapper into every conversation they had and they tried to find reasons to leave Minah and Wonwoo alone together - what was impossible considering there were 10 other guys being around all the time. 

Jun chose that moment to enter the room and threw himself onto the sofa were Minah and Dino were currently sitting. He pulled his phone from his pocket and typed something that Minah tried to ignore. »So, how’s Wonwoo doing?«

»I don't know?« Minah put her sketchbook down and looked at him. »He is your friend, how about you just go and ask him?«

»Isn’t he your friend, too?« Jun smiled innocently and Dino tried to cover up a snort by coughing into his fist. 

Minah just stared at him for some moments, before standing up and stretching. »I’m sorry but I don't have a telepathic connection to my friends that lets me know how they are every second of the day.« She turned around and started walking. »Now, if you’ll excuse me.«

Dino and Jun both jumped up to follow her. »Where are you going?« 

The blue haired girl paused and silently pointed at her short grey shorts, Hoshi’s black, short sleeved shirt that she stole from his closet and her running shoes. »I don't know, what does it look like?«  
»Well, you’re definitely not going to any fashion week any time soon with those clothes,« Jun commented and laughed as Minah tried to punch his arm. 

She opened the door to the staircase and slowly walked upstairs, while trying to tie her hair together and not falling down on her butt. With the level of clumsiness she possessed it wouldn't be impossible. »I’m gonna work out for a bit. And I definitely don't want to go to the fashion week. Not now, not ever.«

A smile started to form on both Dino and Jun’s faces when Minah finished talking. They looked at each other and snickered about something the blue haired female didn't get. What was so funny about her working out? 

She slowly shook her head and tried to ignore the chuckling guys behind her and pushed open the door to the room they all called ›iron church‹. Her eyes instantly went wide after she stepped into the room and swallowed, hard. 

Music was blasting from the speakers some of the staff members brought up here, and Minah heard her brother yelling the lyrics to the song that was currently playing in the back of the room. Minghao was running on the treadmill with his long legs and in the back of the room, Minah’s eyes stayed glued to Mingyu and Wonwoo while the two of them were lifting some weights. 

Drops of sweat rolled down Wonwoo’s arms and Minah was sure it was the same with Mingyu, but her eyes refused to leave Wonwoo’s arms as she was making her way towards the treadmill next to Minghao’s. 

Her pulse quickened when the said dark haired male lifted one arm to wipe the sweat from his dark brows, before picking up another weight. Damn, it should be illegal to be that hot while sweating. How was that even possible, Minah asked herself. Because she looked like a gross mess after she worked out. And after she woke up, she added, remembering Wonwoo’s ridiculous hot bed hair. 

Minah snapped her mouth shut when she heard a chuckle coming from her right. When she finally ripped her eyes from the black haired rapper, she looked at Minghao, wondering how he could laugh and run at the same time without being out of breath. »Shut up.«

»I didn't even say anything,« her best friend laughed, as she started with a slow speed on the treadmill next to his. 

»Yet,« she added and looked over at him once more. »And I would appreciate it, if you wouldn't add anything to that subject.«

Minghao kept his mouth shut for exactly two minutes, before he glanced down at Minah’s feet. »Question, why are you running so slow?«

Minah snorted and tried not to stare at Wonwoo and his sweaty arms again. »Because I have short legs and yours are hella long.« She shook her head, blue hair slapping her cheeks in the process. 

»And that’s your excuse for running with the speed of a snail?« 

»Well, excuse me, daddy longleg, I’m 5’5 while you're enjoying the godly air up there,« she said with another snort and stumbled, almost doing a painful belly flop when she saw that both Mingyu and Wonwoo were slowly walking to the treadmills. 

Her best friend followed her gaze and chuckled, while picking up the towel that was lying on top of the handrails to dry his sweaty face. »Just imagine what would've happened if you actually would've done a belly flop.«

»Now, that would've been really embarrassing,« Minah said and listened as Hoshi started to scream out the lyrics to Super Junior’s ›Sorry Sorry‹, with Jun telling him to shut the hell up. »How am I related to him?«

»I ask myself everyday how you two can be siblings,« another voice said and she turned her head to meet Wonwoo’s dark eyes. He placed his water bottle on the ground, next to Mingyu’s before pushing his hair from his eyes - and revealing his glorious forehead. »I mean, you do look alike but personality wise you two are totally different.« 

Minah sped up a little, taking some seconds to think about what Wonwoo said. Seeing as Hoshi was obviously his close friend, she didn't know if what he said was meant to be positive or now. Well, Minah didn't think that Wonwoo would just say something rude to her face, even though he may look like a guy that would. »I’m gonna take that as a compliment, thank you very much.«

Mingyu chuckled next to his good friend, stealing his water bottle to take a sip and Wonwoo just shook his head at him, while starting to jog. His dark eyes met Minah’s. »Well, that’s good because it was a compliment.«

She almost dropped to her knees to thank Minghao when he started speaking because her face felt as if it was on fire. »Look, Minah! You aren't the only one being a slow poke. A trio made in heaven.«

Hoshi chose this moment to walk by. »Because it’s not very wise to start off with a breakneck speed.« He stopped after a moment, turning his head and grinning at Minghao. »Daddy longleg.«

Mingyu laughed so hard that he was the one doing a belly flop. 

***

Minah run to the room she was sharing with her brother with just a towel around her freshly showered body and cursed herself for forgetting her clothes. She didn't even take any underwear with her! Not only that, but since she was being an idiot, she also forget her body wash and shampoo. Luckily that someone just let theirs in the shower, she used that. 

Back in the room, she sighed as she saw that her brother was already gone and that he left a huge mess. That was one of the things where the two were like twins - they both left a mess behind when they tried to find the perfect outfit to wear.

She stood in front of a pile clothes before she put on her underwear. After that, she put on a ripped jeans, a grey sweater with very long sleeves and shoes in the same color. Proud of herself for not making a bigger mess than Hoshi, she went out and noticed that everyone else exited the building already. 

»How kind,« she mumbled, and raced down the stairs after grabbing her dark purse and putting two water bottles and her phone into it. Minah looked around when she pushed out of the building and almost screamed when she saw that one car actually waited for her. 

All she knew about the car was, that it was shiny black, with tinted windows. It was hella huge with two rows of backseats that faced each other. Weird car. 

The blue haired girl threw her purse into the car before sitting down next to Woozi. She closed the door behind her and quickly scanned who else was in the car. Next to Woozi was Mingyu, with Wonwoo facing him, and the china line next to him. 

Minah frowned after looking at the members, before doing it again. Woozi was dressed in black, Mingyu was wearing a white shirt and the rest was dark as well. Minghao was wearing a dark jeans with a pink hoodie, Jun wore the same only with a dark green hoodie and Wonwoo was dressed in ripped jeans and a grey hoodie. 

Minah blinked. Looked down at herself, at Wonwoo again. She blinked again. 

Jun burst out laughing as he realized what Minah was looking at, clapping his hands like a retarded seal. »Oh my god, you guys are matching!«

The others started to laugh too, only Minah and Wonwoo sat there with looks on there faces as if they were in the show ›The Office‹. The laughter died after some minutes and Wonwoo turned his head to the china line. »Done?«

»I think so,« Jun answered, wiping a fake tear with his finger. »Ah, that was hilarious.«

»Very,« Wonwoo said with a serious face before looking at Minah. »I apologize in advance.«

Minah furrowed her brows. »For what?«

»Probably for all the crap you will get from people on social media sites if the paparazzi will get pics of you,« Woozi answered, before pushing his hair out of his eyes and continuing, »it’s actually ridiculous to send hate to someone about a thing like matching clothes. We match on stage all the time, even if it’s not really the same thing and you can’t compare that.«

»True,« Wonwoo nodded. »I don't want to sound rude or anything but even if there would be something, it wouldn't be anyones business to stick in their noses. It’s personal stuff, and if the persons that are involved make it official for the whole world to know, the others should support them instead of sending hate - that’s what I’d do anyways. Don’t get me wrong tho, I love our carats!«

Everyone nodded and Minghao mumbled, »Yeah, I agree.« 

It was quiet for a while and Wonwoo put his hand in front of Mingyu who looked at it with a confused expression. »I’m not gonna high five you.«

»I don't want a high five, you idiot,« Wonwoo said with a snort. »Glasses, please.«

Mingyu made a sound of understanding and handed the black haired rapper his glasses. Wonwoo put them on and Minah wondered how that could make him even more attractive. He was probably still attractive whilst crying. Unfair. 

Jun took this moment to break the silence that fell over the car after that. »I’m thirsty.«

»We know,« Woozi and Minah said at the same time and then giggled like little kids over that little joke. 

Minah was still laughing quietly, when she got her purse from Mingyu who caught it and gave Jun one of the water bottles. »There you go, still your thirst.«

Jun continued to glare at Minah the whole drive to the location where they were supposed to have a photo shoot. The blue haired girl just giggled to herself before she saw the paparazzi in front of the building. She considered throwing her phone into a trashcan before someone could send hateful tweets to her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wonders, yes I'm Meanie, Verkwan, JunHao and JeongCheol trash aaah.


	6. Best Friends & Accidents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to apologize for the long wait for the new chapter, I'm really sorry this couldn't be uploaded any sooner. But sadly, I had some private stuff going on and standing in the way. I'm happy to be back now, tho. 
> 
> And, by the way, I have a twitter and if you'd like, you can follow me there and always ask me about my stories - I will never not answer! My account is @/sesshomarusbae !
> 
>  
> 
> Have a nice day, y'all! :)

The group arrived back at the dorm some hours later, the guys practically glowing with energy. They yelled around, which was nothing out of the ordinary, and pushed each other a bit. Minah walked to the windows and opened them a bit, letting some fresh air into the rooms. All of that boy smell was making her head hurt. 

The blue haired girl sat down on the dark couch and pulled out her phone after hearing the sound of an incoming message. She was happy to see it was her best friend, informing her that she was finally back from her vacation and ready to meet up and gush about everything and nothing. »Who are you texting?« Minah turned her head and saw Woozi looking over her shoulder, while holding his own phone in one of his hands. 

»Hana?«

Minah counted silently to three and thats exactly how long it took her brother to magically appear almost out of nowhere, shoving Jeonghan into Coups before plopping down next to her. »Did you just say Hana?«

His sister snorted. 

Ever since Hoshi laid eyes on her best friend for the first time, he was literally chasing her and having this huge crush on her. Before Hana went on vacation, Hoshi was practically glued to Minah’s side when she visited and just being a mess in general. One time he tried to steal the girl’s number from Minah’s phone. 

Minah tried to ignore her brother, typing a reply to her best friend slash other half, when he wiggled his fingers over the display, grinning widely. »Is that touch?«

»Oh my god.« She looked down at the messages and saw that he did send some letters to her, not making any sense as usual. »At least you didn’t get the chance to write Naega Hosh.«

She tried not to laugh when she saw that Vernon, who was entering the room, turned around and left again when he heard her saying her brother’s ›catch phrase.‹

›Oh my god, was that Hoshi?‹, Hana wrote and Minah waited, seeing the three little dots telling her her friend wasn't done yet. ›How come he's always around when we’re texting?‹

›I honestly don't know, its like he appeared out of thin air when someone mentions your name or brings you up, haha.‹

›Hah, cute‹, Hana replied and Minah was about to put her phone away when another text came. She glanced at the display and turned her phone so nobody but her could see what her best friend wrote. ›I decided that I will come by later, so that we can talk about this crush of yours, yes? Very good, I LOVE YOU.‹

The blue haired girl shook her head, chuckling, and put her phone away before more people could find out about her not so secret crush. 

***

Minah’s best friend (practically her sister from another mister) arrived not even one hour later, in a cloud of glitter and purple. The purple could be easily explained, because Hana recently dyed her dark hair purple. The glitter, on the other hand, confused Minah a little bit. 

She stood up as Hana entered the room, black leggings hugged her slender legs and it was paired with a dark grey sweater. With her purple hair, her glowing skin and the mysterious glitter, she looked like some sort of faery. They both wrapped their arms around each other and started yelling at the same time, the boys didn't even bother to be concerned since they already knew that the two were always loud and sometimes yelling around while sitting next to each other. 

»I missed you!« Hana said after they sat down on the couch, almost on top of each other, and pushed some hair out of her face. »Honestly, there were so many shitty people I wanted to punch in the face, but then I imagined you being there and I cooled down.«

»Well,« Minah replied, »isn’t that a good thing? I mean, it wouldn't be good if there was a new rumor going around about you being a ganster woman or something like that and that you like to hit people.«

At that, Hana hit her - lightly - on the arm. »But I like pushing and hitting people, and so do you! Don’t act all innocent, you angry smurf!«

Minah shrugged. »So? I never said I was innocent and I know that we like to do that, but the whole world doesn’t need to know. Especially since we hate almost everyone.«

Her friend chewed on her bottom lip. »That is also very true.« Her dark eyes scanned the room. »I’m curious, tho, where is the rest of the thirteen maniacs that usually run around here? It’s really quiet here, and the last time I was here, your hot brother came flying like he could smell me.«

»I wouldn't be surprised if he really did develop the ability to smell you and I’m just gonna ignore the comment about Hoshi being hot. What’s with your tsundere-ness, dude? Either yes or no,« Minah joked and flinched when somewhere in the building, people began yelling. »Some of the boys went to practice some dance moves.«

»Thank the gods for that,« a deep voice said and the girls turned to the door to watch Wonwoo walking in. He scratched his neck and his glasses were almost falling off his nose. Minah tried to ignore how Hana stabbed in the side, her using her elbow. »I can never read more than one page when Hoshi is near - or you two, no offense.«

Hana snorted and got up, made a quick trip to the kitchen and came back with a small bottle of water. »Yeah, I noticed that too.« She looked at her best friend and pulled a double chin and Minah did the same. »None taken. I mean, you can’t blame us for being loud - we were separated after birth and literally share a brain.«

Wonwoo plopped down on a comfortable looking armchair. Minah hadn't gotten the chance to sit there yet and explore the level of comfortableness, since the dark haired rapper always occupied that place. Not that she minded. »That must be awkward when one of you has a crush on a guy,« he said while he looked down at his phone and both Minah and Hana choked. Hana choked on her water, while Minah choked on air. Wonwoo looked up and raised one of his perfect eyebrows. »Did I say something weird?«

»No, no, no!« The blue haired girl said and hit her friend lightly on the back. »Not at all!«

»Luckily, we never had a crush on the same guy,« Hana commented once she could breathe again. »And, by the way, we have different tastes in guys. Most of the time. For example, her ideal type is someone I would probably drown in my tears.«

The young man looked like he was at a loss for words for some moments, before he looked at Minah curiously. »So, what is your ideal type?«

Seungkwan rushed into the room before Minah had a chance to answer (she would remember to thank his favorite diva one time in the near future), out of breath and looking panicked. He bend down and put his hands on his knees for a moment. »We have a huge problem, guys!«

At the sound of his voice, which was total serious, they all looked up. Minah frowned, concerned to what could have happened now. »What’s wrong?«

»It’s Hoshi,« he answered and held a hand up as Hana opened her mouth, probably to say something funny to lighten the mood like ›well duh, you just noticed‹. »He tripped and kinda twisted his ankle. He can’t stand on his right leg and the manager will take him to the hospital now.« 

»Oh man,« Hana mumbled under her breath as they all got up to follow Seungkwan and Minah just nodded quietly, concerned about her brother and about how serious his injury was. And to lighten the mood, Hana added, very quietly, »gotta blast, dude.«


	7. Performing and Bumping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm horrible, I know. I apologize for not uploading sooner (It's been 48 yearS!!!1); there was just very much going on.
> 
> ANYWAYS, HERES THE NEW CHAPTER.HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT. LEAVE A COMMENT IF YOU WANT. OR NOT. 
> 
>  
> 
> \- Liz (Twitter: cocokook_twt)

Minah sighed, sitting down on her brothers bed and next to him. She sighed again, while she looked at his bandaged right foot that Hana kindly placed on a pillow. A sprained ankle. That was what the doctor said after glancing at Hoshi’s swollen foot and touching it - but not in a creepy way, just like doctors did. 

»How did that even happen?« She nodded in the direction of his foot and crossed her arms in front of her chest, scooting in his direction as Hana sat down, too. »What did you get so excited about?«

Hoshi grinned sheepishly, his eyes almost disappearing as he did so. »SHINee.« 

Hana snorted. »Of couse.«

»Well, excuse me but I couldn't not fanboy when Get The Treasure and Tell Me What To Do suddenly started to blast,« Hoshi said when he saw the two girls rolling their eyes. »If I had known this would happen, I swear I would've tried to calm myself.«

Minah picked up her phone, unlocking it and scrolling though Twitter. »Yeah, whatever you say buddy.«

Her brother was about to saw something, when the door to the room opened and Vernon appeared. He closed the door behind him, after nodding at the three, and joined them on Hoshi’s bed. »How is your leg doing?«

»I don't know, ask it.«

»How are you?« Vernon leaned forward and really spoke to Hoshi’s leg. Minah and Hana looked at each other, before quietly laughing. Vernon never failed to make someone laugh. The rapper sat up again and glanced at his phone that he was holding in one of his hands. »We’re about to go; are you guys ready?«

»We’re going somewhere?,« Minah asked, furrowing her brows and looking at Hoshi who took sudden interest in the color of the walls. 

»Um, yes.« The rapper pushed back his hair with one of his hands and then stood up again. »We have to perform today, that was the reason why Hoshi was practicing in the first place. The manager will probably decide what to do once we’re there.« With that, he left the room again. 

Hana looked at Hoshi, before she stood up from the bed and helped Minah up. »Well, you're definitely not gonna perform today.« 

***

»Hoshi won’t perform today,« were the first words that left the manager’s mouth after he entered the room everyone was moved into to get ready. He moved through the bodies of the members and sat down on the couch, next to Minah and her best friend. »But I think I know what we can do.«

Hana nodded at him and Minah waved when he looked at them. He gave back a friendly smile and glanced at the members rushing to get whatever they needed. It wasn't unusual for Hana and Minah to hang around here, so he wasn't surprised to see them. 

Minghao plopped down next to Minah, opening the water bottle one of the staff members had given him and taking a sip. »Are we just gonna be honest and tell everyone he sprained his ankle while being a little.. fanboy?«

Coups raised his hand from the other side of the room, where he got dolled up. »Performing without him, because he obviously can’t, and leave his spot empty?«

Minah followed the movements of the make up artists for today. For some weird reason, she wasn't allowed to doll up the boys today - not that she was complaining. Doing the make up of thirteen boys in a certain amount of time was very stressful. 

She was pulled back from her thoughts, when Hoshi wiggled his fingers into Hana’s side. Her best friend slapped his hand away, almost sitting in Minah’s lap when she scooted away from him and hs wiggly fingers. »Do that again and I’ll chop of your head to use it as a soup bowl.«

Hoshi stopped wiggling his fingers after that.

Seungkwan turned around in his chair, ignoring the make up artist’s frustrated cry, and pushed a hand though his freshly dyed and styled hair. »Are we gonna replace him?«

The manager stood up, and walked into the middle of the room. He then stopped, clapping loudly to get everyone’s attention. »Yes. No. And yes again.«

»We’re replacing Hoshi? Is that even possible?,« Mingyu asked from somewhere in the room and Minah could hear Joshua sigh and Hoshi laugh. 

»No,« the manager said and suddenly pointed at Minah. »You’re gonna go on stage for your brother today.«

Everything was quiet for a moment. Did Minah hear that correctly? She should cover for her brother today? Not that she had any problem supporting the band and helping out as much as she could, but she wasn't sure if this was even allowed. And to that came the fact that one of the two songs they’d perform was ›Fast Pace‹. With a choreography in which Hoshi and Wonwoo touched. Much. And if she covered for Hoshi she had to do that, while trying to keep a blank face. 

»What?« Hana raised her brows and looked at the manager like he was nuts. »You can’t just send her on stage with the other member’s to replace her brother. And, are the organizers even okay with that?«

Coups walked up to the manager. »I agree with Hana. We can’t just do that without asking the organizers if it would be okay.«

»Oh, we already did that,« the manager waved around with one hand.

»And we have to ask Minah if she would be okay with it, instead of just ordering her to do so.« Wonwoo’s deep voice could be heard from behind his book. He continued reading without looking up from the pages, while he was getting his dark hair done.

Minah crossed her legs, before uncrossing them again. »I mean, I wouldn't have a problem with that. Since I do know how it is to be on a stage and perform, that won’t be a problem for me. But I can’t promise to do this again, that would only upset some of the Carat’s and that’s the last thing I want.«

Jeonghan put a hand on her shoulder and grinned. This gave Minah and Hana both the chills - not because they didn't like him but because with his blond hair, he looked like he belonged into the Malfoy family. »Don’t worry, I’m sure Carat’s will understand.«

Dino also grinned at her. »It was very smart from manager to ask you. You're almost always there when we practice and know the dances and everything.«

»That’s one of the reasons I thought about putting her on stage tonight.« The man clapped again and signaled everyone to get ready, before he looked at Minah again. »We should get you dolled up too, then.«

***

Being on stage was something Minah could not describe. Even after performing for almost two years with her and Hana’s band before they disbanded, it was still like it was her first time standing up here, with cheering fans surrounding the stage. It just gave her a good feeling, singing for the fans here and the international ones. 

After they performed ›Don’t Wanna Cry‹ without one single mistake, Coups smiled at the crowd, and took a sip of water that stood at the edge of the stage. »Thank you to everyone who is present today! We hope you liked our performance?« The fans cheered and his smile got bigger. 

Vernon waved at someone in the crowd. »You may have noticed that Hoshi isn't here today. If you did, you probably also noticed that his sister, Minah, covered for him today.« Again, there were some cheers - but this time, they were much quieter. 

»Unfortunately, Hoshi sprained his ankle this morning.« Minah blinked when some of the girls in the crowd just stared at her. »He practiced and when he heard a SHINee song, he got so excited that he slipped and fell.«

Some people laughed. 

»He has to rest for some time to recover from his injury, but he said we should let you guys know that he loves you.« Seokmin smiled his wide smile, showing off his teeth and making people in the crowd smile, too. »Now we’re gonna perform ›Fast Pace‹. Please enjoy and have a save way back home after it.«

***

Hana hugged Minah as soon as she stepped off the stage after the members and almost made her fall down and onto her butt. She took a step back, stumbled a bit and bumped into something. Or rather, someone. 

»Oh my god, I’m so sorry,« she said, before turning around and bowing. She looked down at the person’s shiny dark shoes for a moment and felt her best friend’s light slap on the arm when she stood up straight again. 

»It’s fine, don't worry!« The guy she stumbled into smiled, showing off very healthy and white teeth. Because it wasn't creepy at all to stare at someone else's teeth. His friends said something behind him and he smiled at Hana and Minah again, before pushing his pinkish hair out of his face. »Gotta go, have a good day!« And before the two could respond, he was gone and a large group of other guys followed him, making some noise as they walked down the halls. 

Minah furrowed her brows, thinking about why they seemed so familiar before she felt Hana slapping her arm again. »Dude, oh my god!«

Dude? She turned to look at her best friend and raised her brows. »What?«

»Don’t you know who you just stumbled into?« She rolled her eyes with a grin as she saw Minah’s clueless face. Leave it to her best friend’s brain to turn into the size of a bean when something important happened. Not like she blamed her, if she had danced like that with her crush, she’d probably act the same. But back to the subject at hand. »That was Lee Taeyong, NCT’s leader.«

Minah’s eyes got wide and her mouth opened. Oh man, she just made a fool of herself in front of a band that belonged to SM. Not that it was anything new - making a fool out of herself - but doing that in front of a band like that was a little bit embarrassing. 

»Are you planning to stand there for the next two years?« The girl looked up and saw Wonwoo leaning against a wall with his lips pulled into a small grin. He nodded into the direction of Seventeen’s changing room. »You guys coming?«

Hana pulled Minah along, after she just stood there and stared at him for some embarrassing moments. Her cheeks got warm when she thought about how her finger’s linked with his on the stage. She was glad she didn't blush like that while performing. 

»Oh man,« Hana said as they walked with Wonwoo. She pushed her purple hair out of her beautiful face and sighed, throwing her hands in the air and almost punching Minah in the process. »Sorry ’bout that. I wish I could stumble into someone, too.«

Wonwoo raised his eyebrows, looking at the purple haired girl like she finally lost it. Oh, if only he knew that Minah and Hana lost it a long time ago. »What are you talking about, if you don't mind me asking?«

Hana snorted. »Minah was being an idiot and accidentally bumped into NCT’s Taeyong.« 

»The one with the pink hair?,« Wonwoo asked and pursed his lips when Hana nodded. »Ah.«

Minah pulled at one of Hana’s ears. »I wasn't being an idiot, you jumped at me like a monkey and I had to take a step back - otherwise I would've fallen onto my butt and on the stage.«

Wonwoo snorted when Hana just waved one of her hands around. »Unimportant. Anyways, I really wanna bump into BTS’ Jungkook.« She slapped her cheeks and squealed before looking at the dark haired rapper. »Hey Wonwoo?«

»No.«

»But you don't even know what I want!«

»Probably Jungkook’s number.« He smiled and shook his head. »It’s a no from me and the rest of the members. At least, as long as Hoshi follows you like a little, lost puppy.«

Minah shrugged, thinking of how her brother really acted like a lovesick puppy as soon as Hana was around. »I think it’s cute.« She pushed her best friend a bit, grinning at her. »Hoshi wouldn't have anything against you bumping into him.«

Wonwoo snorted. 

»Yeah, yeah, but have you seen Jungkook’s guns?« She made some sort of pose, pointing at her biceps while doing it. »I mean..« Hana stared a rant about how much she wanted to bump into Jeon Jungkook and didn't stop until they were back at the dorms again.


End file.
